


Half dead, half numb

by bloodygem



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodygem/pseuds/bloodygem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoite and Miharu talk about music and feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half dead, half numb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Get out of my house." Yukimi stood there by the door holding it open, staring at Miharu and Yoite both. Yoite blinked a few times. Miharu flipped him the finger. "I mean it, we don't have any missions to do today, and I want to hang out alone, pant-less maybe, looking at porn and gaming online with Thursday."

"How you game with a thursday?" Miharu asked looking like he thought Yukimi was lying to him. "If it's a punk band from the states and their doing a Xbox pormo that you paid fifty bucks for, now get out of my fucking house, you brats." The tall blonde pointed at the door again, arms crossed foot tapping with impatience.

 

Yoite snorted and began walking down the stairs. "Come on Miharu, we don't him to take off his pants right now to prove he means it." Miharu followed Yoite as he grabbed his hat. Yukimi shoved at Yoite's back as he left earning a glare from the Kira user, the older ninja stuck his tongue out as he slammed the door on them both.

 

They wondered into the street, the chill air kissed their skin brought a flush to Yoite's pale cheeks. Yoite avoided Miharu's eyes. Miharu avoiding thinking about how soft Yoite's skin had been when he touched him looking for a pulse at the boarding school on their last mission.

All in all, it was very awkward. They walked together aimlessly and in utter silence.

 

"So Yukimi likes this Thursday band and I had no idea, what bands you like?" Miharu asked suddenly. Yoite stared blankly back, then shook his head like Miharu was stupid.

 

"What use would a dead man have with music?" He muttered hunching into his coat moreso then normal. Miharu weighted his next words closely before he spoke his eyes lighting with little devil's fire. He smirked as he said sweetly.

 

"Yoite, you're not dead yet, but you keep trying to waste the time you have left moping I will help you find death." Yoite gazed flatly at him. "There is nothing you can do to me, that I have not already done to myself." He mumbled.

 

Miharu rolled his eyes and walked ahead of the other. Again it was awkward, they both wanted things from each other. They both had things they wanted to say, almost said but let it pass. "I don't want to feel this way forever." Yoite blurted out suddenly to Miharu's back his eyes looking up and out at the iron gray skyline.

 

Miharu turned slightly to look at him, he seemed like he was focused for once that happened sometimes. "Then find a way to get past it." His voice was soft as he pushed his hair behind on ear. "Not wanting something is not the same as not being something, Yoite."

 

The other nodded slowly, almost as if admitting his own flaws pained him. "But soon it won't matter, you'll grant my wish and...." Miharu forced a smile. "Yeah, you might get your wish soon enough.."

Yoite relaxed when Miharu reminded him he might no longer exist in any way soon. The lump in Miharu's throat almost strangled him but he got his next words out in a steady manner.

"For now let's do something nice, something normal.." His eyes grew distant as he considered the problem at hand. If he asked Yoite what he liked there was a good shot, he say 'nothing' on the other hand if he picked whatever they did for the rest of the day maybe Yoite wouldn't like it.

 

They might have stood there forever, Yoite leaning on the wall beside Miharu still and quiet his black hair hiding his eyes, his temperament gone back to cold and dead again. Miharu gnawed on his lower lip pondering what to do next, then his thoughts switched to wanting to know if Yoite was pondering what he was pondering.

"We should do something." He repeated as his green eyes met Yoite's blue ones. He couldn't read the expression there but he wasn't being sneered at or complained at so he took that as a yes.

"Do you like...." He cast about for an idea glancing up and down the street of the small village, racking his brain. A colorful poster caught his eye, it screamed in bold typeface something about a winter carnival. Perfect.

He walked over to the wall where the poster had been plastered ripping it down. Yoite arched an eyebrow at the pictures and shrugged when Miharu shoved it under his nose. Miharu clenched his teeth. "Would you like to go to it?" He shifted back and forth from one foot to another.

"Sure." Yoite said his voice flat eyes dead and far away. A twitch, a sigh and Miharu crashed down from his anger into disappointment. "Come on then." Miharu began to walk ahead of Yoite his shoulders huddled around himself the death bringer trialing him like a shadow.

He wanted to break the glass walls around Yoite his heart ached to heal him at this point he just wanted to give him a good time, to get some understanding of the broken beauty he so loved. He thought Yoite cared for him as well but his head swam with doubts and this tug of war two step they played was getting tiresome.

A hand grasped his arm from behind. He turned to face his friend who had that razor eyed look trained on his face. It stopped his heart and he wondered what Yoite was about to say as he paused looking like he was weighting his next move carefully.

"Miharu, I once over heard my older brother playing some music he said was from a band called Mute Math and I guess I kind of liked it." Yoite looked so dammed uncomfortable and sincere right then he burst into delighted laughter.

Yoite glared at him his blue eyes a bit dark but Miharu just dragged him along by the arm down the road and towards the carnival. Yoite let himself be tugged seemingly unfeeling but a small smile had slipped over his lips when he'd been grabbed.

 

They walked together more in tune with each other now as they wound towards the fairgrounds. The roads where slushy with old snow but Miharu felt warmer now. Maybe there could be understanding in their car crash someday


End file.
